The Chain of Hate
by Uchiha Elendur
Summary: One-shot that I randomly came-up with.  you will just have to read it to get any more info. Heh heh heh heh... rated T for violence  no romance.  I do not own the narutoverse.  read and reveiw!


Disclaimer: I wish I wish with all my heart that I owned naruto but alas...

* * *

A figure knelt on blood covered ground. Tears streamed down its face as it looked up at unforgiving stars. Their cold eyes stared back with a piercing glare. With eyes shining with tears, the figure stood up slowly and with great care. The figure took one last look at its surroundings and with scream of rage, ran into the mist. All that remained were dead eyes and crimson tears.

The mist rolled in slowly like hands of ghosts gathering the souls of the dead to add to the foul mist. From that day forward that lone figure dwelt in the shadows and let its mind deteriorated until all memories of joy and happiness were forever forgotten.

* * *

A sentinel stood at the gate of Ki village. A lone figure slowly walked toward the gate. It was slumped with fatigue and a cloud of pain shadowed its eyes. Pain not from her many wounds, but from a past he couldn't guess. Its eyes saw all but understood nothing. The sentinel waited until the figure reached the gate before approaching it.

"Stop. What is your business here?"

Its head protector read hidden mist but the figure looked as if it had not been in its village for a long time and the metal plate on the head protector had a slash through its symbol. So it was rouge.

The figure looked up from the ground to meet his eyes. He saw now that it was a girl that was no more than 15, but her eyes were those of someone that had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Her features might have once been pleasant but now they were sharp and angular with sunken cheeks and blood covered skin. Her skin was as pale as the moon on a clear winter's night and her black eyes were like a black diamond so cold that it drained warmth from even the empty void.

The girl smiled, and that one smile sucked the rest of the warmth from his blood and the last of conscious from the dregs of his skull. The sentinel gasped and reached in vain for his kunai.

The sentinel never found out what hit him.

A laugh of pure and utter madness came from the lips of the girl. She laughed until blood pooled around her feet and the rain started to fall. More sentinels herd the laughter and ran to the aid. The last thing they would ever see was the smiling face that belonged the girl.

That night a lone figure crept into the village with a bloody knife. She left the village at dawn with innocent blood running in the streets and air that had once carried cries of pain and anguish, but was now forever silent.

* * *

There was only one thought in Mura's mind._ What have I done! _It echoed around and around her skull. Finally she came up with the answer. I have killed. I have slaughtered. I have looked in to the eyes of humans and coldly and mercilessly decided to end there life forever, without even a second thought. I have become a cold blooded killer. A voice inside her head whispered to her suddenly: _you have freed yourself from all petty restraint. You have allowed yourself to become strong._

It was right. That voice inside her head would always be right. But what now? The destruction of the village was only a test. It was a test to see if she could kill. She had lost herself in the blood and terror and had killed way more than she meant to. Alas, she had only needed to kill enough to make sure she was strong enough to take revenge. But no, she had killed every last man, women, and child. Or so she thought.

One person in the village was left standing. He looked 15 or 16 and was wearing the usual ninja garb. There was a deep cut from the corner of his right eye to the middle of his right cheek. He grabbed his head protector and tore it off. He took his kunai and made a slash through its symbol. Sparks illuminated the red ground about him for just a second. The image only strengthened his anger. He would kill that girl.

That girl had no reason to kill all these innocent people. They were innocent! His village was newly formed and, before now, had no enemies! Instead of blind hate he found more of an inner calm. He saw the picture of the girl lying dead on the ground so clearly that he believed it would come true. He looked up at the red dawn.

Clouds of crimson and gold hung in the sky. The blood on the ground gained an unearthly quality and the bodies seemed to be cast in gold. The man's travelers cloak billowed out behind him as he faced the sun. His amber/gold eyes suddenly burned a dark, ominous blue and he smiled. His clan's skill had been awakened. Now I will kill her!

* * *

Mura sat on an out cropping of rock. She was mulling over the destruction of her own village. It was the hidden village she had trained in, the village where she had learned to fight; the village where she had grown up. She was seeing it in perfect detail. Every thing was clear and sharp. The ninjas were coming from every where. Even the ninjas in training were murdered. She was on the verge of death when they left her. She had dragged herself inside the nearest building. Lucky for her it had been the civilian hospital. She had treated herself as much as possible and went to sleep. She woke up from her slumber a changed person.

Mura opened her black eyes to stare at the dawn. The clouds were a deep crimson with halos of gold. The mist down in the valley was turned blood red and the mountains were like solid gold. Mura sighed. If only she had the goodness left in her heart to enjoy such scenery. She no longer cared for anything besides her revenge. Killing had become her life. She enjoyed it, savored it even. The joy of taking a life from existence in our world was a treat now. But even now there was still a part of her that resisted. She pushed back all of her emotions. Now was time to kill. She would kill the kage of the hidden sand. He had been the one to order the attack on her village. Revenge would be hers!

It had been a long journey and had cost her much. She had had to journey through smaller countries for she did not dare to travel through the larger countries. She had killed, stolen, utterly destroyed, and massacred in order to get her revenge. It was all going to be worth it. Or so the voice told her.

* * *

The orange flames wound around the wood obliterating all in its path. To the normal eye it looked like fire and wood, but to the eye of _this_ beholder it was much more. He could see the future of the flames. He could see the entire dance of the flames from beginning to end. How they were born and how they would die. He could see the spark that had created them and the coals that would be all that was left. He saw this all in a moment, all in the blink of an eye. That was his eye power. Then, a second later, it was only fire and wood. He could not remember the life of the fire; he could only remember that he had seen it.

He closed his eyes and let them open again. He had grown tired. His Jetsugan eyes consumed much of his strength. Three minutes, that was his limit. After that, he would need at least fifteen minutes of rest in order to use his jetsugan eyes again, and he could only remember snippets of what he had seen _after_ he was done with the jetsugan. He sighed and ran his fingers through his amber hair. His hair was unruly and oily and stuck out in different directions. His hair barely went down to his shoulders and his forehead protector went under his hair so that it only showed where he had knotted it in the back. He had one scar from the corner of his right eye to the middle of his right cheek. _She_ had given it to him. The one he had sworn to kill.

He could almost see her dead body already. He could see her blood pooling on the ground and her cold eyes closing in defeat. He could hear her last breath so clearly that he knew it would become real. A silver tear wound down his cheek. Soon it was followed by another and another. He sat by his fire all night letting his emotions run free. When morning came he stood up and met the rising sun. He faced the wind and thought into the air: I am Koritochi Jikan! I will have my revenge if I die for it!

Several miles away a figure stood in the sand. She bent down and looked at footprints in the sand. She recognized them from last night. She was being tracked. What did the person want from her? She assured herself that she had killed every one she had met but still doubt lingered. Suddenly an image that she had been trying to suppress came to her already unstable mind. The town that she had destroyed lay in ruin and the bodies of the people she had killed lay at her feet. She could take it no longer. The sent of blood filled her nose and the screams of the innocent echoed in her ears. Finally, she could take it no longer. She fell to the ground in tears of grief. She curled up into a ball and wept. When the sun was directly over head she relaxed and went un-conscious. If she had still been human she would have died, but for some reason her heart just kept beating.

She awoke to a cool night's breeze that reminded her of the time, three years ago, that her village had fallen. The stars continued there endless watch and wheeled overhead in their immortal dance. Mura simply stared up at the endless night. Then the moon broke over the skyline of craggy mountains and she was bathed in silver light. Her skin shown silver and the tears pooling in her eyes looked like liquid diamond. They ran down her cheeks and pooled in the sand but she did not notice. Her gaze was fixed on the moon. She saw many memories reflected in the silver moon. Some made her so sad that she wanted to tear the memories out of the sky but others made her…happy.

It was a strange feeling. One she had not felt in ages. But all at once it was gone and was replaced by a foreboding fear. She saw a young man standing tall, facing the dawn. His eyes were a strange blend of amber and gold and his hair was deep, shimmering amber. Suddenly his eyes burnt a dark blue and he smiled as he darted off into the mist.

What had she done? She had left one survivor in that ill fated village. How could she have been so stupid? He was now seeking revenge against her! Then Mura made one of the most important decisions of her life. She knew all in one moment that she would die by his hand. It had to happen; her death would break the chain of hate dread. She smiled in a sad, sadistic way. She knew her fate and was content with it. She would get her revenge in the mean time, and then she would meat her killer.

She smiled and rose from the sand. She brushed herself off and looked around. The desert was a burnt red color that reminded her of old blood and the moon made the dark rock formations look like eerie monoliths guarding the dead valley. All of a sudden the voice in the back of her mind screamed at her: _what do you mean you will die at his hand! You have become strong! You deserve to live in this world! You could be the most powerful being on earth! _

Then she paused and looked up at the silver moon. She tried to block out the voice but Mura was loosing to it. A red haze clouded her vision and Mura completely lost herself in her own mind. Her body moved without her thinking and her true self cowered in the back of her mind; not willing to move. She was so engulfed in grief that it was all she could do to keep the memories from drowning her. She knew not who or what she was.

* * *

Jikan knelt on the sandy ground and surveyed the tracks. Why had the girl gone in a circle? She had gone on such a haphazard rout and had backtracked many times. There was only one reason that came to his mind. She knew that she was being tracked! He had only been tracking her for two weeks! How could she have already found him out! Then the reason for having already been discovered came to him. Of course! Since she had crossed her own rout many times she must have seen his tracks alongside hers. Then another question came to him. If she knew of his existence, why wasn't he dead? She would have killed him!

Then something moved behind him and a harsh voice spoke.

"Looking for someone are we?"

He turned around slowly to come face to face with the girl he was seeking. Her face was twisted into a snarl and her white teeth were bared threateningly. Her clothes were ragged and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was about as long as his, but looked as if she had cut it with her own kunai. She looked exactly as he remembered.

"Yes, in fact, I am. The one I seek is standing right in front of me."

"Seeking revenge are we? Well so am I. I know how it feels to have a village torn away from you. I know how it feels to have the blood of your friends and family running in the streets. I know how it feels to see every thing you hold dear lying dead at your feet, to have nothing left in your life to comfort you and for the cold world come crashing down on your shoulders in one dreadful moment. This feeling is, no doubt, is shared between us. I am sorry to have left you alive to experience that feeling. Now I must finish you and rid you of your pain. Don't be afraid, you won't feel a thing. "

Jikan could not move. He could not breathe. He could not believe what he was hearing. She knew his pain and torment? Had this driven her crazy? There was only one way to find out. His eyes burnt dark blue and he saw her life. He saw her as a child in the hidden mist. He saw her enter the ninja academy and ace her classes. Her saw the day she became a true ninja and saw the smile on her face. Finally, he saw her family dieing before her eyes. He saw her cry in anguish and he saw her get fatally wounded. And oddly enough, he saw her die. The rest of her life seemed to be seen through a thick fog. He saw her staring at the stars in pain for many nights until the day came when she couldn't actually see them anymore. He saw her talking to herself in whispers and hisses but the odd thing was is he could hear the voice in his head to. He was not hearing it from the image but from inside his own head. It was telling her to kill. Finally the day came when she attacked his village. He saw her murder his friends and family and knew that the one killing the villagers was the voice that she was hearing. She had not actually killed any of them.

He blinked and the jetsugan vanished. Odd, he could remember everything; usually the memories disappeared but not for this girl. Her life was crystal clear in his mind.

"Stop," he said, "I just saw your life and I understand, but you shouldn't be alive. I saw you get killed. Why are you still standing?"

Suddenly she stopped moving and screamed at the top of her lungs she fell to the ground, writhing. Silver tears streamed out of her eyes and pooled on the ground, She stopped writhing and got up shakily. She looked around and her eyes fell on his face. She seemed to recognize him. She looked Jikan strait in the eye and asked him in the most serious way:

"Kill me. Kill me now. Kill me before I destroy another village. Kill me for what I have done."

Her eyes were pleading and a tear streamed down her face. She was truly sorry. He knew what he had to do.

"How can I if you are already dead?" he asked. "You only need to let go. You only need to let go of you life. Then you will be free of your pain."

She smiled once and looked at the stars. They were glaring at her with merciless expressions.

"How sad for me to leave today" she whispered and collapsed into the sand.

To Mura the stars seemed to smile at her as she let go of her life. Her time had come and she wouldn't shed a tear.

"Thank you" she whispered to the man with the jetsugan eyes and she fell into blackness.

* * *

**A/N **

**Mura: now that your done get to work on your next story! **

**Elendur: nooooooo... mercy!**


End file.
